The Darkness Hidden
by XdarkxmidnitexeyesX
Summary: Renesmee is gonna try and start her first day of school as a normal girl but somethin evil is lurking wait for her!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story so be nice but please review!_

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Hi, my name is Renesmee Carly Cullen and i'm half vampire. My mom's name is Bella and my dad is Edward. This sounds really weird, but they're vampries! I was born a few years ago but because I'm half vampire I look and act like I'm about 16 or 17. I have long copper colored hair that grows in ringlets and my eyes look just like my mom's did (before she turned into a vampire), so their chocolate brown. My boy friend Jake says their beautiful.

Jacob Black is my boy friend. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I've known him ever since I can remember. He's gorgeous and built and he has a six pack abs and black hair, russett skin and brown eyes. He's from an Indian tribe that's from around here and lives on a reservation.

I live in a town called Forks, but we never see the people who live there. We can't let them know we're vampires. But I still go to the Forks highschool. Today is my first day of school. I woke up at six and combed my gorgeous hair and looked in the mirror. I knew a lot of boys would think I was beatiful but I knew that i only loved Jake.

To get ready for school I put a bumpit in my curly hair so it would poof up in the back and I was wearing a black miniskirt (NOT TOO SHORT THOUGH) with striped socks on under it and black converse. I put a bow in my hair and some colorful extensions and then I put a red shirt with black writing in Latin on it... i knew what it said. My shirt wasn't too low cut though, i mean I didn't wnat all the guys staring at me. Jacob was the only one i wanted to notice me. But then again, even if it was low cut they probably wouldn't stare. i'm only a C cup after all. My boobs aren't very big and I'm really self-conscious about them... Jake says their perfect but he's just trying too be nice.

"RENEEEEEEESMEEEEE!" called my uncle Emmet, "Bella oops I mean your mom wants you to hurry up so you aren't late for your first day!" "God, Emmet," i said, "I'm coming!" I loved emmet but sometimes he's kinda annoying

I went down the long staircase and there w as my dad Edward on the piano. He played for my mom all the time. The melody was beautiful, it flowed so well it was like a river of sound and was not only as beautiful as the mountains we could see from our house and the sea but also reflected the love he felt for my mom…. The love they shared was so deep and special that it couldn't help remind me of Jacob. Remembering Jacob, I checked my cellphone for my good morning text. "I luv u", it said. I smiled and sent him back "ilu2". Jake is the best bf a girl could ever wish for…. I was so sad that he wasn't going to my school, but I never let it show on my face. Dad wanted me to experience high school and wouldn't let me homeschool, even though i'm smarter than the other kids. I don't think he likes Jake very much. As soon as school was out I woudl take my car (a red convertible) down to the reservation so we could spend a couple hours together, but now it was breakfast time.

I sat down at the table and punched my straw into a pack of blood Grandpa Carslile got from the hopsital for me. It was my favorite... AB positive... yum. "Renesmee, do you think you'll have a good day at school?" my mom asked. "it'll be great mom," i told her, even though it wouldn't be. I just wanted her to be happy.

"The alignment of mars and jupitor might means something," my aunt Alice said, drifting into the room.

Suddenly her husband/boyfriend/thing walked in looking kinda mad. "I hate black people!" he said, all angry. Then he left. Jasper is from the south.

"Jasper, stop being so ignant," I said. After finishing my blood bag i left the house. Mom thought taking the bus would help me socialize (and it wasn't legal for me to drive yet, even though i did it all the time anyways, i was better than most adult drivers) so I went to the end of the street. the ugly yellow bus was already there and i got on, wishing Jacob was with e.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

... a mysterious cloaked figure watched Renesmee Cullen get on the bus from behind some bushes. "Perfect... she would be perfect for my evil plans," he guy mumbled. He cackled before vanishing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN- this chapter is a shoutut to everyone who gets bullied in skool. U R NOT ALONE! Reed the chapter and see that pretty ppl get bullied because the bullies are jealous!  
_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

So anyway I got on the bus and looked for somewhere to sit. mom said that I'd have no problem making friend but i was qorried. I mean it's not like I'm beautiful or anything (lots of people have sadi i am but I don't believe them- my boobs are too small to be really prety) but humans are so stupid and shallow I see them all the time on TV like in Jersey shore with snookie that Fat bitch and all...

I really jsut wante dmy Jakie to hold and kiss and love...but I knew I had tp sith tthrough school before I saw him so i sat down next to a guy on the golden yellow bus.

And he looked at me and said, "Hey babie I'm Tom... I'd really like to have a date with you!"

A stupid slutty girl next to him with bloned hare and brown roots looked at us. "TOM WHAT DO YOU THINK UR DOING! UR MY BOYFRIEND"

"SHUT UP NICOLLE SHE'S SOOO MUCH HOTTER THAN YOU!" Tom sniped "IM BRAKING UP WITH YOU NICOLLE CAUSE I WANNA DATE HER!"

Niccole seefed angrilly in her seat. "Whoever you are I'll make your life at this school a living hell you stupid bitch for stealing my bf..." and she pulled out her phone and began to text all her friends

I was mad. "I have a boyfriend you perv!" I said

I couldn't belive this was happening, I just wanted to be friends and I got hit on by some guy who wasn't even as hot as Jacob... I wanted to go home where everyone was nice and not stupid...

But i couldn't go home. I had to go on.

A girl turned around. "Hey you look nice but Nicole rules the school and now your in super big trubble!"

"Why I don't wanna steal her bf." I said abck.

She stuck out her tounge, "Good luck finding friends, loser, especially dressed like that."

"So whats your name hottie" Tom asked like we were together or something.

"Its Renessmee and I don't want to be ur gf!" I said madly

"What you dumb tease" he glowered

"RENESMEE?" Nicole yelled "What kidna name is RENESMEE!"

"I can't beleive you led me on... don't u know who I am?" tom was not happy and was being mean too now.

"Hey at least I'm not named Nicle, It's like nickle and you're as cheap as a nickle!" I snappde at nicole

"HOW DARE YOU" she said and she texted faster

Everyone on the bus gasped and they sat quietly for the rest of the ride. Although I had wone wround one I felt really bad and knew this was gonna be really really hard.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

my first class was biology and it was really easy but people were mean to me.

one girl shoved me when i went by her and knocked all my books out of my hands

BUT I was able to catch them because I'm part vampire! and everyone stared at me cause they thought id drop them.

and one girl called me freak.

"WHAT?" It was Nicoleee! "You're suck a freak, Reniizmeeee," she said. "You have spanish on your shirt!"

"Its latin u dumass!" I roared "GOD UR SO STUPID... YOU ALL WEAR AMBERCRUMBIE AND HOLLISTER AND ARE SOOOO UNORIGINAL!"

"OMFG" Nicole said. "You did NOT just say that! u bitch"

"AMD MY NAME IS RENESMEE!"

Thin Nicole spilled pop all over my T-shirt!

"Whateva bitch latin or spanish is the same wet," she said meanly

"OMG, NOOO!" I said. "Why did u get poop on me you dumb bitch?" I started crying.

'thats wat you get for hitting on my bf" she said "I hate you!" she said again!

And then I ran from the school crying all the way to the wood.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

When I got to the wood i ran and fell on the dirty ground sobbing my eyes out. Dirt stuck to my now wet shirt. I called Jacb a few times but his phone was off because he never charges it becaise he wouldn't ignore me ... I feeled bad about school... maybe mom and did would let me stay home!

I thought I'd run home now and tell them that ppl were being mean to me.I stood up to start running (I can run faster than a normal person since im part vanpie) But then I herd a russling in the bushes!

I spun around to the bushes. "Whose there?" I sqealed  
and out of teh bush came... TMO!

"HOLD STILL WHILE I RAPE U!" he shouted and jumped on top of me.

"OMFG NOOOOOOOOo!" I shrieked

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

_DISCLAIMED- should this be rated mature do u think? Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**  
_SOME OF THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA VIOLENT FYI. So you know._

I screemed and screemed and tom sat on me and started tkaing off my cloths. i was so scared. I wanted Jakie to come!

ND SUDDINLY TMO'S HEAD CUMED OFF!

There was a lotta blood everywhwr and I licked a bit that got on me but didn't wanna drink a lot because Tom is gross and nasty!

Even his blood tasted badddddd…

I looked up to see whod saved me it was jake!

"omfg are you OK?" he screemed!

"Yeah Jake thanks so much I love you sooo much..."

Jake walked towards me and slowly rapped his arms around me.

"Renesmee I don't know what I would do without you," Jaboc said pulling me towards him.

"No I don't no what id do without YOU" I said. "Id probably be pregnant with that jerks baby w/o you!" I leaned sexily into him

He wispered my name into my hair and pushed his lips into mine seductively.

I could feel his abs ripple under his shirt as he beginned to make out with me, his tounge playing around in my mouth as his hands knotted in my hair.

"Jake..." I moaned against his lips as he moved down my neck kissing and biting me soffly. "I love you so much…"

"ilu2" he mermured. "Ur purfect.' he slid his hands under my shirt and started touching me. it felt good.

"Oh Jake not now," I said. "I wanna save myself for marrige... remember?" I relly reaaaaaaaaly wanted to but I knew where sex belonged and it was incide marrige so we could have kids and be happy. Jake was perfect tho so he just stopped. he looked a little sad so I kissed him again and wraped mi arms arund his neck.

"Nessie I understand so much... You're such a good girl and have everything so together...a ny girl I knew would wanna be you." Jake said.

I looked down and sighed. "Not the mean bitches at school who all look like Kim Karidishin and peris helton and push me around..."

"Nessie... they're just jealous because you're a perfect girl..."

"With a perfect boyfriend..." I said and Jake blushed.

"I'm never gonna give you up..." Jake said. "Or run around... or hirt you..." (LOL I RIK ROLLD YOU! but lol it's such a sweet song)

"Same here Jakie baby i loooove you" I said.

We made out smore and then we went home to my house were mom had made dinner for me and him.

**-AT MY HOUSE-**

"Thanks for killing him," my dad Edwerd said to Jacob. "You're not so bad anyhow."

"Jacob killing people is rong" mom said sternly like she was his mom or somethin

"I no but he was trying to raep Nessie!" Jake defensed.

Mom sighed... "Yeah I guess people like that deserve to die..."

Suddenly Jasper walked in. "I think black pple deserve 2 die..." he muttered. "Jasper I told you rasizm is bad!" Carslile said!

Jasper frowned. "OK yeah we need them for slaves they shouldn't die..."

I rolled me eyes '"jeez…. Jazper your so messed up sometimes you know…"

"Okay we need to recognise his cultural differences but Jasper that's so mean," Grandma esmeee said. I'm named after her kinda.

"Was tmo blak?" Jazzper asked "I bet he was blcak."

Suddenly aunt Alice wandred in "the stars are telling me i hav to go to see someone... bbl.' nad she left. "Oh btw something evil is coming this way.." she cryptikly wandered out.

"Wunder were she's going" Jasper said sullenlyu "im gonna follow her OK?" He put on his Nascar hat and took his bottle of jack and wondered away…"OK" sed Caslril.

A few minuets later Jazz stormed bak in and started to brake the piano! "OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG" he was screeching.

"OMFG WHAT?" I asked. "STop being a racist little gurl!"

"SHES CHEETING ON ME!" HE SCREEMED "WIF THAT FAT BASTAD CHARLIE!"

Bella and everyone gasped!

"I WACKED IN ON THEM HAVING SEXXX!" he yelled

_(DUNDUNDUN CLIFFHANGER! Ooh drama! Haha you won't find out what happens until next time!)_

**AT A CAVE UNDERGROUND**

Damien who was the evil cloaked figure in chapter 1 was doing and expiriment. "Darn... before I use the Cullen girl to bring back my master I need more souls but I cannot collect them myself…"

"I need to raise another guy fro the dead... maybe his favorite henchman..." Lightning flashed as Damien who had black hair and red eyes brought back the sheet. He was really really hot even if you could tell how evil he was by looking in his eyes. They were red.

Suddenly the man under the sheet sat up... it was...

TOD BENDY, THE CEREAL KILLER! He was the most evilist man on the world next to Hitler and Kanye West that stupid jerk. (I LOVE TSWIFT!)

"Go forth my minion and gather souls so I can bring back my master who has laid dormant for five hundred years... the most powerful vamprie ever!" Damien paused….  
"DRACULA!"

_Haha how do you like it when I bring old classic books into my writing? I haven't read it but I'm sure it's good!_  
_Review pleaaaase? Maybe u can be in the story if I like ur review a lot!_


End file.
